Die Würfel
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Es ist 1880 und William hat ein kleines Geschenk für seinen Sire. PWP [COMPLETE]


**Autor:** Lady Arrogance

**Titel:** Die Würfel

**Teile:** 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von Joss Whedon und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.

**Pairing:** Angelus/William

**Rating:** NC17

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte geht es um SLASH, also wer etwas gegen homosexuelle Männer hat, sollte schnellstens verschwinden - gut gemeinter Rat **_g_**  
**Die Geschichte ist ziemlich explizit, also wer es nicht so grafisch mag, sollte es lieber sein lassen.**

**Genre:** PWP

**Zusammenfassung:** Es ist 1880 und William hat ein kleines Geschenk zum Todestag seines Sires gebastelt.

**Bemerkung:** Diese Geschichte habt ihr Silverbird zu verdanken, die mich fragte, ob es nach meiner Challenge-Geschichte denn auch weiter gehen würde, da ich da ja für die Slasher unter uns einen kleinen Hinweis eingebaut hatte, dass die beiden die folgenden Nächte sicher miteinander verbringen. **_gg_**

Hier sind also Angelus, William und zwei Würfel…

* * *

**Die Würfel**

William pustete das letzte bisschen des abgeschabten Elfenbeins davon und begutachtete die beiden Würfel. Sie waren absolut symmetrisch geworden und glänzten matt im Licht des Feuers. Da die anderen drei ihn in dieser Nacht zur Strafe im Haus gelassen hatten, hatte er jetzt genügend Zeit, sich seinem Geschenk für Angelus zu widmen. Er zog eine Eisennadel aus der Tasche und umwickelte sie mit etwas Leder, sodass er sie ins Feuer halten konnte, ohne sich zu verbrennen. Als sie rot glühte, begann er, mit fein geschwungener Schrift die einzelnen Seiten der Würfel zu beschriften. Das verkohlte Elfenbein stank schrecklich, aber er hatte noch genug Zeit, um den Raum wieder auszulüften.

Nachdem er fertig war, betrachtete er die Würfel noch einmal zufrieden und ließ sie dann in einen kleinen Samtbeutel gleiten, den er unter seinem Hemd verwahrte. Schnell lüftete er den Raum, beseitigte die Arbeitsspuren und verstaute das Werkzeug, damit keiner der anderen etwas davon mitbekam. Als Angelus, Darla und Drusilla gegen Morgen wieder das Haus betraten, saß William gelangweilt in einem der Sessel und knurrte unwillig eine Begrüßung. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, bis zu Angelus' Todestag keinen Ärger mehr zu machen, damit in dieser Nacht alles nach Plan lief.

Angelus und Darla staunten nicht schlecht, dass der sonst so aufmüpfige William tatsächlich drei Tage hintereinander keinen Ärger machte, obwohl es ihm offensichtlich schwer fiel, nicht mit patzigen Antworten oder Widerstand auf ihre Anweisungen zu reagieren.

Als der große Tag gekommen war, machten sich die Vampire auf den Weg und feierten ausgelassen. Blut und Alkohol flossen in Strömen und wie erwartet, zog Angelus William danach in sein Zimmer, um sich dort mit ihm zu vergnügen. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, auf den der junge Vampir gewartet hatte, seit ihm die Idee zu seinem Geschenk gekommen war.

„Angelus, ich habe noch etwas für dich… ein Geschenk", sagte er und seine Stimme klang leicht belegt. Der ältere Vampir sah ihn überrascht an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Etwas anderes als deinen Alabasterkörper und deinen überaus geschickten Mund?", fragte er und William holte das kleine Samtsäckchen hervor. „Es ist ein Spiel… du wirst es mögen", versicherte er und ließ die beiden Würfel auf die Decke zwischen ihnen fallen.

Interessiert hob Angelus einen von ihnen hoch und las vor, was darauf stand. „Lecken, küssen, streicheln, beißen, einführen und reizen…" Neugierig nahm er nun auch den anderen Würfel in die Hand. „Brust, Po, Mund, Finger, Hals und Penis… wie geht dieses Spiel?"

Wie William vermutet hatte, war Angelus für ein Spiel, welches mit Sex zu tun hatte, immer zu haben. „Es wird abwechselnd gewürfelt und für drei Minuten wird ausschließlich das getan, was die Würfel vorgeben", erklärte er und zog noch eine kleine Sanduhr aus dem Beutelchen. „Das meiste erklärt sich ja von selbst und so etwas wie 'Brust – Einführen' wird eben damit ausgeglichen, dass man seinen Penis an der Brust reibt", fügte er dann hinzu und sah Angelus aufmerksam an.

„Das klingt gut", entschied dieser und zog sich eilig aus. Sein Glied war schon halb erregt, da er bereits die ganze Nacht über mit Spike geflirtet und sich an ihm aufgeheizt hatte. Auch der blonde Vampir war schon erregt und zog sich aus, sodass sie sich nackt auf Angelus' riesigem Himmelbett gegenüber saßen.

„Du darfst zuerst würfeln und musst dann tun, was sie sagen", erklärte William und während sein Sire würfelte, drehte er die Sanduhr um. _Küssen – Mund_ las Angelus und beugte sich mit einem Grinsen vor. Fordernd presste er seine Lippen auf Williams, der kaum Zeit zum Reagieren hatte. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und Angelus bohrte seine drängende Zunge in den erwartungsvollen Mund seines Childes. Viel zu schnell war der Sand durchgelaufen und die Vampire trennten sich keuchend. „Das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang", grinste Angelus. „Los, du bist dran."

William rollte die Würfel ein paar Mal in seiner Hand, bevor er sie auf das Bett fallen ließ. _Lecken – Finger_ las er vor und Angelus drehte erwartungsvoll die Uhr um. William sah seinem Sire tief in die Augen, als er dessen linke Hand nahm und begann, seine Finger mit der Zunge zu umspielen. Schnell wechselte er dazu, daran zu saugen, sie tief in seine Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen und wieder herauszuziehen.

Der ältere Vampir konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und es war mehr als deutlich, woran beide dachten. Ein erregtes Seufzen entwich Angelus' Kehle, als Williams Zunge sich ausführlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen beschäftigte und sein Glied wurde zusehends härter. Als die Zeit vorüber war, setzte sich der blonde Vampir wieder auf und grinste. „Na, wie gefällt dir mein Geschenk?"

Angelus knurrte etwas, das entfernt nach ‚gut' klang und schnappte sich wieder die Würfel, da er sonst etwas getan hätte, was in keiner Form mehr den Regeln entsprach. Als die Würfel dieses Mal zur Ruhe kamen, zeigten sie _Brust – Streicheln_ und Spike lehnte sich entspannt in die Kissen zurück. Zwar hatte er, genau wie Angelus, auf etwas mehr gehofft, aber die starken Hände seines Sires auf der Brust zu spüren, war auch eher ein seltenes Vergnügen.

Angelus fiel es schwer, sich nur auf Williams Brust zu beschränken. Gerne hätte er tiefer gestreichelt, um die Erektion zu berühren und sein Childe in Ekstase zu versetzen. Er blieb jedoch standhaft und umspielte die sensiblen Brustwarzen erst sanft, bis sie sich aufrichteten und er sie zwickte. William stöhnte vor Schmerz und Erregung und es war deutlich, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass Angelus weitermachte, aber dieser ging wieder dazu über, die Brustmuskeln mit den Fingern nachzuzeichnen. „Zu dumm, ich darf dich ja gar nicht reizen", sagte er dann mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln und streichelte dann mit Druck über Williams Brust. „Das ist ja gegen die Regeln…"

Der blonde Vampir konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, frustriert zu wimmern, aber das hier war sein Spiel und er würde sich nicht so schnell als Schwächling zeigen. Er würfelte und fing an zu grinsen, als er das Ergebnis las. Angelus konnte gerade noch _Penis – Le…_ erspähen, als er auch schon aufstöhnend die Augen schloss.

William konnte mit seinem Mund umgehen, wie kein Zweiter und es kostete den älteren Vampir eine menge Konzentration, nicht zu kommen, während sein Childe ihn mit der Zunge verwöhnte, tief in seinen Rachen stoßen ließ, oder kräftig an ihm saugte. Seine Hände hatten sich im Laken und den blonden Haaren verkrallt und er hatte den Mund wie zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet.

In der Regel konnte er Williams Künste mit einer gewissen Distanz genießen und behielt so immer die Oberhand, aber dieses Spiel machte es ihm unmöglich, seine rationale Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und William erlebte überrascht, wie sein Sire das erste Mal wirklich in seinen Empfindungen aufging und sich fast darin verlor. Bedauernd stoppte er nach Ablauf der Zeit, denn es hatte ihn fasziniert und erregt, Angelus so gelöst zu sehen.

Der ältere Vampir fasste sich wieder und würfelte. _Po – Reizen_ stand da und beim Reizen war alles erlaubt. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen drehte er William auf den Bauch und zog sein Becken hoch. Drängend zog er die Pobacken auseinander, um den rosigen Eingang zu bewundern. Willian biss ins Kissen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Angelus ihn endlich ausfüllte.

Doch auch wenn es Angelus nicht anders ging, so versuchte er doch, sich weiterhin an die Regeln zu halten. Sanft blies er auf den Muskelring, der sich sofort gereizt zusammenzog. Dann rieb er ein paar Mal mit der Fingerspitze darüber und beobachtete amüsiert und erregt, wie William, sich dem Finger entgegen drängte und förmlich darum bettelte, dass er eindrang. Allerdings konnte er auch nicht länger widerstehen und drückte langsam einen Finger hinein.

William stöhnte laut und ging ins Hohlkreuz, um den Finger noch tiefer zu spüren. Gleich darauf nahm Angelus einen Finger der anderen Hand dazu, da er sie so unabhängig voneinander bewegen konnte, was er auch sogleich ausprobierte. Er dehnte Spike und drang dann mit einem Finger tiefer, um kurz den empfindlichen Knubbel im Inneren seines Childes zu reizen, zog sich dann aber sofort wieder zurück.

Der blonde Vampir bebte vor Erregung. „Mehr…", flüsterte er. „Bitte, Angelus!", aber dieser lehnte ab, auch wenn es nichts gab, was er im Augeblick lieber getan hätte, als sich mit voller Wucht tief in William zu versenken. „Es sind deine Regeln…", hauchte er und zog seine Finger wieder zurück, da die Zeit um war.

Mit zittriger Hand hielt William die Würfel und als sie auf dem Bett lagen, starrte er für einen Moment sprachlos darauf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, diese Kombination zu erhalten und sah zu seinem Sire. Auch der schaute schweigend auf das Würfelpaar und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Es sind die Regeln…", flüsterte William heiser und kniete sich hin. Er wusste, dass es ein Risiko war, das zu tun, aber ihm war auch klar, dass er diese Chance sonst nie wieder bekam und so nahm er das Risiko in Kauf, die schlimmste Strafe seines (Un-) Lebens zu erhalten.

Bevor Angelos ihn aufhalten konnte, hatte er ihn nach hinten in die Kissen gedrückt und sich zwischen seinen Beinen positioniert. „Genieß es", flüsterte er noch und drang dann mit einem lauten Stöhnen in seinen Sire ein. _Einführen – Penis_ hatten die Würfel gesagt und genau das tat William.

Angelus zuckte zusammen. Auch wenn er schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt war, hatte er das noch nie gespürt. Er wollte sich wehren, protestieren. Angelus, die Geißel Europas ließ sich nicht einfach ficken – schon gar nicht von so einem rebellischen Grünschnabel! Was fiel William überhaupt ein, sich so… unglaublich gut anzufühlen… Auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, so musste Angelus gestehen, dass es sich nach dem ersten Schock fantastisch anfühlte, William in sich zu spüren. Er konnte nicht verhindern, laut aufzustöhnen und dem blonden Mann sein Becken entgegen zu drängen.

William konnte gar nicht glauben, was da gerade geschah. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, nach den ersten Stößen mit Schwung an die Wand zu fliegen und die nächsten Tage mit ein paar gebrochen Rippen zu verbringen. Diese Wendung war mehr als überraschend und das erregte Stöhnen des älteren Vampirs ließ ihn schon fast kommen. Während er mit tiefen Bewegungen in seinen Sire stieß, ließ er ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen und mit jedem Stoß wurde Angelus' Ausdruck gelöster und erregter.

Hatte William schon bei der vorigen Aufgabe genossen, dass sein Sire sich gehen lies, so sah er jetzt das erste Mal, dass er die Kontrolle völlig aufgab und sich ganz seinem Childe hingab. Leider blieben ihnen nur wenige Minuten, denn auch wenn Angelus nicht auf die Uhr achtete, so brachte dieses neue Erlebnis William schnell an seine Grenzen und mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich tief in seinem Sire.

Als der blonde Vampir zitternd und keuchend auf ihn sank, erwachte Angelus aus seiner Ekstase. Mit einem Knurren fegte er die Würfel vom Bett und drang nun seinerseits tief in sein Childe, welches die Stöße dankbar und glücklich entgegennahm. Es dauerte nicht lang und Angelus verbiss sich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen in Williams Hals, während er kam.

„Alles Gute zum Todestag", flüsterte William erschöpft und Angelus sank neben ihn. „Danke für das Geschenk", antwortete der Ältere und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie ein.

Als William am nächsten Abend die Würfel einsammelte, musste er lächeln. Sie zeigten _Einführen – Penis…_ also hatten sie sich bis zuletzt an die Regeln gehalten.

Weihnachtsnacht in der Gegenwart

Nachdem Spike seine Jacke und die Geschenke auf einem Stuhl abgelegt hatte, schmiss er sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett und kramte darunter eine Kiste hervor. Daraus suchte er einen abgewetzten Samtbeutel und öffnete die Kordel. Zwei Elfenbeinwürfel fielen in seine geöffnete Hand. Sie waren durch die vielen Berührungen schon ganz abgenutzt, aber die Schrift war noch deutlich zu erkennen. Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand die Gruft betrat, die Jacke ablegte und sich zwischen seine Beine kniete.

„Du hast sie also noch", erklang Angels tiefe Stimme und Spike spürte die zärtlichen Lippen in seinem Nacken, was ihm sofort eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Natürlich und ich musste an dich denken, als ich die Würfel für Anya und Xander gekauft habe… Aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich auch so schnell wieder die Möglichkeit haben würde, mit dir unser Lieblingsspiel zu spielen."

„Es sollte ja auch eine Überraschung sein… dafür sind Geschenke doch da, oder?", grinste Angel und zog Spike hoch. Die beiden Männer machten es sich auf dem Bett bequem und Spike würfelte. _Küssen – Mund…_


End file.
